1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphical user interfaces and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for locating a desired point in a list.
2. Background Information and Description of Related Art
Graphical user interfaces ("GUIs") typically utilize scroll bars to scroll through a list which is too large to be displayed on a display window. Further, a slider moves along the scroll bar to give the user information regarding the size of the list and the current position within the list.
FIG. 1 is a pictorial view of a display window controlled by a conventional GUI. The display window displays a list of icons 130 and scroll bar 100. Scroll bar 100 is positioned on the right side of the display window. As shown, the GUI alphabetizes the labels (i.e. names) of icons 130.
The list of icons 130 is too large to be entirely viewed on the display window. Therefore, the user can click a pointing device, such as a mouse (not shown), over arrow sections 110 or 120 of scroll bar 100 to scroll the list upward or downward, as appropriate.
If, however, the file is extremely large, the user may have to click arrows 110 or 120 numerous times to find a desired point within the list. This process can be tedious and time consuming. Therefore, there is great demand for a technique which speeds searches through lists, especially large lists. Such a technique should make the graphical user interface more user friendly and more efficient.